Wo Ai Ni, Airen!
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ranma is permanently a girl due to waiting too long and the curse getting stronger. But there ARE some advantages to that than Ranma thought. Yuri. Don't like, don't read


**Wo Ai Ni, Airen!**

 **Pairing: Ranma (Female) x Shampoo**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters.**

"Ahhhh...this is just great..." Ranma sighs, putting her hands on her head, while hanging it down. Yes...HER head. As it turned out, the curse started to get stronger, finding it harder and harder to become male even after pouring hot water. And a week passed, it's completely permanent. Ranma-kun is now Ranma-chan for good.

Not that she minded it, but it was just a week and a half ago when she found out the curse started to disable her ability to become a man again. Therefore, she found herself in Shampoo's home, wanting advice for however she can do to be back to normal. But Shampoo clearly stated that the curse shall never be cured due to Ranma waiting too long. So, Ranma-chan decided to stay in Shampoo's place for a while, just for the heck of it.

Ranma-chan sits back up, looking up at the ceiling. She can feel some chills on her legs, due to the fact that Shampoo lent her one of her red Chinese dresses instead of that old attire Ranma always wears. According to Shampoo, she wanted Ranma to feel more like a girl since the curse permanently got her to that point.

"Is Ranma okay?" Shampoo asks as she comes in the room. "Here. Some tea."

"Thanks, Shampoo," Ranma takes the cup and takes a sip. "Mm...delicious."

"Shampoo make best flavor~" the violet haired girl says. "Cure depression, too!"

"No, I'm not that depressed."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm fine."

Shampoo sits next to her, taking a sip of her own tea when she exchanges glances at the redhead. Since seeing more and more of the female self, the Chinese girl started falling in love with that type. Better yet, since she doesn't care about the law anymore, she fully accepts the female Ranma, body and heart. Nothing could change that. Ranma-chan is just so pretty up close.

"Something the matter, Shampoo?" Ranma asks after taking another sip.

The Chinese girl shakes her head and sets her tea down. "Nothing wrong." She turns to her and scoots a bit closer. "Hey...I want challenge. You fight me."

"As in a sparring match?" Ranma asks. "Why do you ask?"

"Shampoo doesn't care about law. Only fair fight. That all."

"Mmm...I can understand that. Alright, Shampoo. You're on!"

Shampoo nods happily and hugs the female redhead. "Thank you, Ranma! Shampoo will try best!"

"I won't hold back either!" Ranma returns the hug. "Let's take this outside."

A few minutes later, the two girls are at arms distance, getting into their battle positions. No weapons. Only a fist fight.

"Ranma ready?" Shampoo says.

"I'm always ready!" Ranma-chan replies. "Bring it on!"

"Shampoo will!"

They charge at each other and connect both kicks at each other's feet, then pushing each other apart, resulting them into backflipping and landing on their feet. Shampoo charges with a flying kick, but Ranma blocks it with both arms, pushes her out of the way and starts to hit her with three quick straight punches and then a side kick to the face. Shampoo grits her teeth and does some roundhouse kicks twice and then a side kick to the face as payback. Ranma recovers and speeds over toward the Chinese girl, grabbing her and then throws punches left and right. She then performs a roundhouse kick, knocking Shampoo back.

"Think again!" Ranma shouts.

Shampoo jumps back to her feet and charges at Ranma again. She throws some punches to the face and then delivers a flip kick, knocking the redhead backward. Shampoo also throws in some quick straight punches three times, then grabs her. She punches Ranma back and forth and then delivers her own roundhouse kick, knocking the redhead back.

"Shampoo too fast!" The violet haired girl says.

Ranma grins. Shampoo has been improving it seems. They are almost evenly matched now. But Ranma is still a better martial artist. With a quick motion, she lunges forward, making Shampoo stumble back a little, making this an opportunity to strike. Ranma throws in lightning fast punches, so fast that you can barely see them right to Shampoo's gut. The violet haired girl is unable to react to that and followed by an uppercut. Shampoo is knocked down.

"Heh, nice try!" Ranma says.

Shampoo would've gave up right now, but she won't. It's a fair fight and she won't end it just there. She gets to her feet and wiggles a finger with a grin on her face. Ranma nods and gets to her battle stance. It begins again. Shampoo does a flying kick, but gets blocked by Ranma again. She grabs the Chinese girl's leg and spins her around a little before tossing her toward the wall. However, Shampoo bounces off the wall with her foot and tries to kick Ranma by flipping forward with her leg stuck out. Ranma grabs her foot and pushes it out of the way, making Shampoo flip to her feet. No playing games now. First, Shampoo trips Ranma with her feet, but the redhead gets back up no problem. However, Shampoo performs a side kick, followed by a roundhouse one and then speed punches to the gut, followed by another hard side punch, knocking Ranma back. While in the air, Shampoo delivers quick straight punches, a couple of roundhouse kicks and then speed punches again. Ranma gets up and tries to strike back, but Shampoo blocks it and knocks her down on the ground. The redhead gets back up, only to get knocked down by Shampoo's roundhouse kicks, plus the speed punches.

"Use head or lose it!" Shampoo taunts.

Ranma shakes her head and gets back on her feet. Shampoo's REALLY improved. Honestly, she's quite impressed. However, it's a draw and only winner takes all. Ranma gets into her battle stance and they start charging at each other again. Ranma does for two roundhouse kicks, plus some speed punches to the gut and then a hard side punch.

"Think again!" Ranma shouts.

Shampoo jumps to her feet and throws in her own set of speed punches, roundhouse kicks and a flying kick to the face.

"Ranma no match for Shampoo!" the violet haired girl taunts again.

The redhead jumps to her feet and does her own flying kick, but gets blocked. Ranma then gives a few quick straight punches, kicks to the face, a roundhouse kick and then a Bicycle Kick, using her speedy feet for good use. Shampoo never expected that. Ranma now has an advantage. Another set of two roundhouse kicks and then a Bicycle Kick again, plus a straight forward hard punch, sending Shampoo straight into a wall. The violet haired girl feels really dizzy from all that, giving Ranma an opportunity to do the final strike. A flying kick to the chest and Shampoo is down.

Ranma wipes the sweat off her forehead and walks over to Shampoo while holding out her hand. "You put up a great fight, Shampoo. I'm impressed~"

The violet haired girl pants a little, but smiles and gently grips her hand. "Haaaah…guess Shampoo still need work. Shampoo can't believe how fast Ranma is. Like different person."

"Nah, I'm still me~" the redhead says. "Even though the curse got permanent."

"Ehehe! What so bad about being girl Ranma forever?" Shampoo giggles. "To Shampoo, another world unfold~"

"So you're saying you're seeing the light?" Ranma asks.

"S-something of the sort?" Shampoo has no idea what that means, but she'll take it. "Anyways! Head back to Shampoo's room. Important thing discuss!"

"Alright." Shrugging, Ranma follows Shampoo to her room and closes the door behind her.

Shampoo turns around with her violet hair swaying gracefully. "Ranma! Shampoo want to tell Ranma this for while now! Girl Ranma once was enemy, according to law. But now Shampoo see nothing but good in her. Shampoo see nothing wrong with loving girls like Ranma."

"You love…me?" The redhead asks.

"Ranma feel same?" Shampoo gives a desperate look. Sure she's been going after Male Ranma all this time, but something in her heart made her change her mind.

Ranma closes her eyes with a smile, walks up to the violet haired girl and gently puts her hands on her shoulders. "Yes…I finally feel the same way, Shampoo. It's time I make my own decisions. Not this stupid arrangement." She hugs Shampoo, pulling her close. "I love you, Shampoo. I really do. Now that I know what my true feelings are…"

"R-Ranma…." Shampoo sheds happy tears, letting out a sob and hugs her tightly. " _W-Wo ai ni, Airen~!"_

Ranma returns the hug and they pull away to gaze into each other's eyes. Shampoo wraps her arms around the redhead's neck, leans in and takes the lead in the kiss. Ranma eagerly returns it. A full on lesbian kiss. It feels really good. Soft moist lips connecting and going a bit deeper, tongues connecting as well. Ranma finally has someone she TRULY loves.

They pull away, panting to catch their breath.

 _"Wo ai ni…Airen~!"_ Shampoo says, shedding tears of happiness once again.

"Mm… _Wo ai ni,_ Shampoo~" Ranma replies as she wipes the tears with her thumb while caressing her cheek.

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! My very first Ranma 1/2 story~! I WAS going to write it earlier, like a while ago, but I couldn't think of anything, plus I couldn't really do Shampoo's speech justice. So I waited it out quite a bit before I had the confidence to finally do it. Plus that, we really need more Ranma x Shampoo pairings. By that, I mean in a Yuri way, not just Male Ranma and Shampoo.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
